Twenty of Draco
by sardonicferret
Summary: If Draco could have twenty different moods or personalities, how exactly, do you think he would act?
1. Chapter 1

20 Random Draco Malfoy Moods/Personalites

Mood/Personality- what he would say if he were in either of these moods or had either of these personalities.

**_warning_:A lot of this has slash content, so if you aren't a fan, you may want to heed caution.**

**_note_: For upcoming mood/personality of Draco chapters, you may request one that you'd like to see, that way I can add it. You can do this when you review.**

* * *

**Canon** - _What _did you just say, Potter? The next time you insult my mother, I swear that I'll kill you! 

**Seductive** - Exactly _what_ did you want me to shove up my arse, Potter?

**Fraidy-Cat** - Oh god, please don't hurt me! I promise that I'll never do it again! Please, just let me go! I've promised!

**Suicidal **- My father beats me, my mother hates me, everyone I school thinks I'm a git, and I can't act nice without feeling disgusting. I might as well open this window and end it.

**Stupid** - Come back here, Potter! Hey, I said to-- oh, forget it! AVADA KEDARVA! Hmph, serves him right... oh, Professor! I'm not the one who killed him, I swear!

**Innocent **- Your manhood, father? I don't understand... wait, what are you doing? MOTHER, OPEN THE DOOR!

**Cute** - C'mon, you know you like it when I smirk, Harry. -loosens tie and approaches-

**Sex-Depraved** - Mmm... let's do it, Potter. I want you so bloody bad, to feel myself inside-- where are you going? You know that I'll catch you!

**Gay **- Pansy, I need your opinion on what outfit I should wear tonight. This hot pink jumpsuit or this white shirt that shows off my nipples? I kind of like both...

**Revengeful **(new word?) - I swear on my life that I will vanquish every person here in order to avenge the insults put upon my family. Beware of my wrath, Hogwarts!

**Enthusiastic-** Join the Death Eater clan and take over the wizarding world! Well... alright, how could I refuse! Let's do it!

**Angry** - Fucking Potter, get the bloody everlasting hell out of my beautiful face, you fucking anti-Voldemort activist.

**Attention-Seeking** - Why should you_ look_ at me? Easy, I'm-- oh no, don't go! I'll put on the ferret costume if you stay! Please!

**Moody** - Don't talk, stare, glance, think, breathe, or even think that I exist at me.

**Nice** - Father, guess what? I heard about all of the poor wizard children whose families you've killed and decided to donate all of my life savings to help them get over it!

**Narcisstic** - Everyone, listen up! I've started up a program that you all may pay to enter. My exquisite body, skin, eyes, and hair will be on display in the Quidditch showers every Saturday. Two galleons and you can crop a feel.

**Muggle-Loving** - Hello there, I'm Draco! You are? Oh, that's fascinating. Could I come over and try your telvinian? It's a what? Oh, sorry! My father hasn't let me talk to your kind before now.

**Bad-Music-Loving** - -moves hips in a provocative way- _I wanna fuck you like an animal, I wanna feel you from the ins_... father, don't change it! -Lucius, looking scandalized, changes it- _Just a spoonful of sugar will help the medicine go down..._

**Dark** - Yes, I will always serve you faithfully, my Lord. To give you my thanks for your dark greatness recruiting me, I sacrificed a muggle family this morning.

**Confused **- Potter, look! It's a d-demento-- wait, what? Ring wraths? -looks at script- No, that's not it. For christ sake, _stop_ it Legolas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Feminist** - 'Malfoy, you fly like a goddamn girl!' -swerves to a stop- Are you implying that I'm bad at it! I know I got onto this team for my spectacular talent, but a girl would just as easily take the same rank! One could fly just as well and I'd be rooting for them! Bloody hell. I'm sure one would be fully capable of becoming world leader, for all you know! You know what? I quit! All of you sicken me!

**Sorry** - Is it broken? Oh my g-- oh no, I really am sorry! Sincerely so, my apologies are all yours... I can't explain how much I regret-- oh, god, I should buy you flowers. Wait there!

**Suffocating **- Yes, Potter is such a -- _hack_ -- a _-- hack hack _-- _hack _-- someone h -- _hack hack _-- m-me -- _hack hack squelch _-- -topples over- 'Hey, is Draco okay!' 'I don't know! I thought it was another one of his impressions!'

**Preppy **- Dude, I know, the Golden trio is so stupid. Did you see how Weasel _looked _today? I mean god, what does he think he is? A popular person? Goyle, dude, listen to me!

**Goth** - This isn't makeup, Potter! It's called 'gothic' mascara. No! It isn't too much! Too bloody inches, and this isn't lipstick either; it's what us of the 'dark' realm use. No, it isn't! _Jesus_, you frustrate me!

**Masculine** - _Please_, Crabbe. I could lift twenty trunks in a row, even if they're filled with textbooks. Oh really? Would you like to bet? Look at my muscles... no, just wait, they'll come in a few more seconds.

**Aggressive** - Get out of the way! -shoves a group of tiny children into the wall- No, Pansy, no hugging right now! -picks her up and throws aside- Dear god. Again? Potter, get it through your big head that you do not put yourself in my presence! -whacks repeatedly through another door-

**Boy-Obsessed **- Oh god, look at that chest. -shivers and lets out a whimper- I'd definitely like to run my hands over him... Blaise! Tell me what you think! ... Boys aren't your type? Are you insane?

**Girl-Obsessed **- When I say so, push me into them, okay? ... one... two... NOW! -clumsily falls forward into a group of unsuspecting girls, trying to balance himself by grabbing at their chests- Oops, sorry -- ah, didn't mean to! -gets slapped aside, and runs excitedly back to Crabbe- Did you see the size of those _breasts_? Did you?

**Lord of the Rings **- -lands on top of Frodo at Mt. Doom and wrestles with his hand- Give it to me! It's mine! You took it from me, you bastard! -Frodo tosses it- Nooo! -jumps off of edge into a boiling pit of lava-

**Bored **- One hundred and forty one... one hundred and forty two... one hundred and forty-- Dammit, Pansy! You made me lose track! How hard is it to keep your legs spread apart?

**Sweet-Child-Like **- Oh Daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much! -snuggle snuggle- You always bring back the most best presents!

**Video-Game-Playing **- Hey, I think I'm winning! Oh, oh, oh, c'mon, c'mon, you bugger... eat him, eat him! -disheartening electronic sound plays and Gameboy gets thrown against he wall- Who the hell plays this 'Pac-Man' anyway! Stupid rubbish.

**Clumsy** - C'mon, Gryffindor's playing Ravenclaw today! Let's go! We can't miss it! -yells this out while trying to pull his socks on, whilst moving toward the door. accidentally tips, falls down the stairway, slides along the floor and hits his head against the back of the couch- Ouch... what happened?

**Murderous** - -storms into the Great Hall- Who... -waves wand over the Ravenclaw table and they all topple onto the floor- ... took - repeats with the Hufflepuff table- ...my -once again, on the Gryffindors- ... broomstick! -screams and ends it with the Slytherins- Tell me, someone! ... -silence-

**Afraid-of-the-Dark **- Father, wait, don't shut the door! -Lucius pauses halfway in doing it- 'Why?' I want the light from the hallway to be visible from in here. 'Draco, you're sixtee--' I don't care, Father, keep it open! 'Honestly.' -Lucius shuts the door anyway and a scream erupts from behind it- It's coming, Father, it's coming!

**Psychopathic **- -obscure muttering- ...ahh... Potter... the golden four eyes of life of wizards... stay away from Severus... MINE! -crumples up a paper with an evil-looking drawing on it and tosses it against another patients' forehead- ...mm... father... fancy the dementors... No! Yes, go away! Potter. Die... Moaning... No, not you! -begins to slide open a window on the tenth story-

**Funny **- I've got another! No, no, listen! It's a pick up line! Are you from Tennessee? 'What the hell is that?' One of the states in America, now shut it Crabbe! -silence- Because you're the only _ten _I see! Get it! -bursts out in high-pitched laughter-

**Cat-Lover **- -is busy torturing a first year when he sees a kitten in the distance- Oh, how adorable! One of you, go snatch that kitty for me! ... thank you! Aw, you're a darling little thing, aren't you? Do you have a home, a mommy? Don't worry, Draco will take care of you! -kisses is nose and snuggles it all the way back up to the castle-

**Clueless **- Oh look, Father! Voldemort has a pet snake! It's huge.. I wonder when he had the time to raise it. -Lucius side glances at Draco, frowning- I wonder what he named it, or which member of his family gave it to him as a gift... you think that it knows tricks, Father? -kneels down, holding out a bone he found lying on the molding floor- Come fetch! 'Draco! Get up! It'll kill you!' Really? It's only... oh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **It's been a while, hasn't it? Terribly sorry. School is such an inconvenience. But I managed to work on this today, and here is chapter three of Twenty of Draco. I didn't get a chance to proofread, so please forgive me if there are errors. Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

**Harry-Obsessed: **'Yes, we don't really need to practice for the next Quidditch game, do w-- OUCH!' -Harry grabs his head and whips around. Draco is observing a strand of black hair closely- Hearing you cry out is such a turn on, Potter. -suddenly jumps on unsuspecting!Harry with scissors- Just a few more, I promise!

**Stalked-By-Harry:** Get away from me! No, I'm completely serious, Potter! You're freaking the bloody hell out of me! -pulls away from hyperventilating Harry- Someone get this thing away from me!

**Bookworm:** Ooh, Pansy, look! -runs excitedly to the girl, who's busy snogging someone- Did you know that kissing with your tongue can lead to a severe development of mouth warts? It's fascinating, isn't it? The leading cause is called 'germs'! I found out all of this from 'Diseases: What and What Not to do in Sexual Wizarding Situations'.

**Ron Weasley-like:** -deep sigh- This sweater is absolutely ridiculous. Pink, of all colors! Does mother actually expect me to wear this? -lifts up Chudley Cannons sweater he'd been secretly stashing instead, hugging it- I'll wear you from now on... -mother suddenly walks in- 'Draco, did you like your sweat-- oh.' -runs out crying-

**Potter Impersonating**: You sick snake bastard! Look at me when I'm about to kill you! You killed my parents and gave me this scar. -viciously points to his forehead- You grotesque fiend! My time has come to rid you of life! Avada Kedarva! -stuffed 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' explodes-

**Multiple Personality:** Tell me I'm sexy and irresistible, you muggle fools! -has wand pointed at captives- Before I blow you both apart! -sobbing sound is heard, which triggers Draco to pause and lower wand- Oh, why are you both so sad? Here! -hands them some galleons- Go buy yourselves some ice cream or something. -sob- Where the HELL do you think you're going?

**Masochist:** 'Draco, c'mon, what's taking so long? I want to get busy...' -draco walks in room, both arms filled- 'W-what's that for?' I'm going to punish you, Harry. -smirks and winks, advancing with chains and whips- 'D-draco, please... not... ahh...' You know you like this.

**Exorcist:**Oh my god! What the hell is _that_? Is that even a _person_? -narrows eyes and moves toward creature writhing on the bed. reaches out and it snaps out at his fingers- Oh my-- fuck, get me out of here! -runs to door and wrestles frantically with doorknob- I'm in risk of getting rabies! Someone unlock this door!

**Paranoid:** W-wait, be careful! You could fall down the staircase and break your neck! -proceeds cautiously down the steps, clutching the banister- And don't walk so fast, Pansy! If you go through the doors like that, they might close and smash you to pieces. DUMBLEDORE, is it safe! 'Yes, Mr. Malfoy. You may take off the poor knight's armor now.'

**Grandfatherly:** Heh, heh. Yes.. I know you're not supposed to have a broomstick until second year, or-- er.. was it third? Ah, anyway, here you go. -gives grandson an old-man hug- Kick Gryffindor's cabooses, like I did back in my day! -cackle-

**Morally Challenged: **'You are here in the Supreme Ministry Court today on account that you have killed two people. Both were random wizard citizens, who didn't do the slightest thing to provoke you into violent actions. Jury, what is your verdict?' -draco sits at defense table, yawning as he leans back in a chair- 'We find the defendant guilty, your honor.' Wait, WHAT? -draco stands up- Those people were wearing _rags_. Rags, I said! Don't you all get it? They got what they deserved. I can't go to Azkaban for helping the community!

**Picky: **Father, make sure to keep the carrots and potatoes out of the stew! You know it's much too starchy. -lucius comes out, apron around waist. sets bowl down in front of draco. draco gasps- FATHER, what have you DONE? There's corn in here too! And _celery?_ Throw it away! 'Draco, it's vegetable st--' I don't care, change it! -lucius' head lowers and he exits again-

**Sympathetic:** -is somehow sitting in front of a muggle television, watching _Titanic _- Oh god. Jack, don't die. Rose needs you! NEEDS you! No, please... he's still alive Rose, don't worry... he's just a little cold... -leonardo sinks beneath the ocean- No, No, NOO!

**Sick:** -sniff, sniff- Goobness, I hate habing a code. Muffer, geb me more soup, please. -Narcissa looks over at him- 'Are you talking to me, sweetheart?' Yes, I 'm tobbing to you! Soup, hurry! -sneezes all over blankets- Jebus, this can't be habbening! I'm tobbing like bluddy Weasley.

**Violated: **Mmm, yes, that feels good... -pushes lower area forward against the warmth. hears a groan and suddenly awakes from slumber- BLAISE? What the-- what the hell! -slaps hand away and pulls up pajama bottoms- This is the third time this week! Have I not gotten it through to you?

**Lonely: **-traces fingers along leg- So bored, so bored... -looks to clock- Father and mother aren't home yet... everyone in Slytherin is on vacation. So there's no possible way of entertainment. -sighs, fingers moving a certain 'somewhere' else- And no possibly way of interruptions...

**Hot: **Wow, the sun sure is scorching my beautiful skin today.. -gasps and loosens tie on the way to the Quidditch Pitch- So hot and disgusting, and I'm even sweating! Crabbe, do something to make me cooler! Now! -a split second, he was knocked down and out by a large fist. goyle high-fives crabbe- 'Knocked out cold. Tehe, good job!'

**Computer Geek**:'Son, come down! I'm waiting for you...' -in a seductive tone- Hold on dearest father, I'm working on my Divinations essay! Oh shit, it just froze! Damn this muggle rubbish! _Obliviate! (_**this personality was given to me by a friend. thank you, friend.)**

**Can't-Swim:** You've got to be kidding me. What are these things? Inflatable _whats_? -grimaces as an inner tube is pulled down to his middle- 'It'll be fine, Draco. Stop covering up your nervousness with your smart attitude.' -Harry begins pushing Draco toward the lake- No, I need a second. Just a-- 'In you go!' -is pushed into the shallows- Bastard! -draco thrashes around in the water, overreacting-

**Cold: **It's so c-chilly out here, Harry. I don't know why you wanted to go outside for this. -gust of wind blows past- Holy s-- Hold me! -buries self underneath Harry's shirt. Harry jumps up unexpectedly- 'Woah, stop! Your hands are freezing, Draco! Geez!'


End file.
